5DSBG056
|kana = ライディングヒーローズ |romanji = Raidingu Hīrōzu |trans = Riding Heroes |no = 56 |featured_card = |prev = The Limits of One's Power |index = List of 5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters |next = Shigemori and Haruka: Successors of the Minamoto }} "Riding Heroes" is the 56th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale and the third chapter of Season 2. Storyline Jason and Posie have their alone time at the Riding Area like they planned to do in the beginning of chapter 54. After leaving the Blaze Blue dormitories, they head off to the Riding Area. Both of them change into semi-formal riding clothes and make notes to their competition days in riding. During that time, they exclaim their relief that they can wear whatever they wish to wear and not be bound to formaility like in the Olympics. Posie notes that she has a formal outfit and should wear it eventually before she outgrows the clothing. The two of them eventually slip on black riding gloves and start heading over to the riding course for their afternoon activity. They meet Miyoshi Sakamoto, the teacher in charge of managing the riding area. They introduce themselves to the teacher and he leads them over to the stable. Miyoshi brings out two horses, a gold and silver one, for Jason and Posie, respectively to ride. Both Jason and Posie start to stroke the animals, and then notice a bag on the animal's sides after being notified by Miyoshi why they were given these particular ones. Both of the teens look inside and find a note from the chancellor and their sensei rewarding them for their valor due to the events of chapter 54 and explaining that they are specifically bred. They are surprised at first that their teachers would do this much for them, even after a short time. Jason and Posie make a vow to take good care of their new horses and begin to ride them. After the two of them leave the riding area (still in their riding attire), both of them use Ninja Art: Outer Scent Removal to erase the scent from their clothes, since it would be very obvious where they had went. At that moment, Sakura calls her brother on his cellphone and asks where he and Posie are; to which he replies that they're coming back from the riding area. Sakura notes that she, alongside Cinnamon and the two Raizen twins took Latios on a tour of the academy at last. Sakura finishes by saying she and Cinnamon were moved into the neighboring rooms next to their older siblings (1502 and 1504, respectively). Jason and Posie start running back to the dorms to enjoy the final moments of their break. Trivia * This chapter is meant to fill in Jason and Posie's earlier plans of riding that were disrupted due to the events of Chapter 54. As such, this is meant to be a slight filler chapter. * This chapter confirms both Jason and Posie to be relatively adept at competitive riding. Whether or not this means English or Western is currently unknown. The known references to any form of riding giving in this chapter were: (1) formal clothing, (2) bars for jumping. ** Given that, it can be assumed as the former (English riding), given Posie's remark about her formal outfit. (In competition, only traditional riders are required to wear a uniform of sorts. In western (cowboy style), one has a more lax choice with what they can wear.) Posie's uniform debuts in chapter 62, so it is confirmed to be English riding in her case; more specifically though, show jumping. *** It should be noted that Jason didn't mention a uniform, so it is possible that he may be adept at the Western variant of riding instead. Whether or not this is true is unknown at the moment. * Although references to Posie being partly anthro were made in previous chapters, this one explicitly confirms that Posie is, in fact, an anthromorphic character (by self-confirmation). ** This also implies the same for Cinnamon and Rosie. * This is the first chapter in which a ninjutsu was used during a time of peace (in a situation that did not involve fighting directly afterwards). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters